club_cricketfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Llewellyn
England | dayofdeath = | monthofdeath = | yearofdeath = | placeofdeath = | countryofdeath = | nickname = Choo Choo | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 10 | heightm = | batting = Right Hand Middle Order | bowling = Right Arm Med | role = Bowler | family = Richard Llewellyn (Father) | international = | testdebutdate = | testdebutyear = | testdebutagainst = | testcap = | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = | odidebutyear = | odidebutagainst = | odicap = | lastodidate = | lastodiyear = | lastodiagainst = | odishirt = | club1 = Cheddar | year1 = 2004- | clubnumber1 = | club2 = Axbridge | year2 = 2010- | clubnumber2 = 63 | club3 = | year3 = | clubnumber3 = | club4 = | year4 = | clubnumber4 = | type1 = | debutdate1 = | debutyear1 = | debutfor1 = | debutagainst1 = | type2 = Axbridge | debutdate2 = 25 April | debutyear2 = 2010 | debutfor2 = | debutagainst2 = Wedmore | lastdate1 = | lastyear1 = | lastfor1 = | lastagainst1 = | lastdate2 = 4 September | lastyear2 = 2011 | lastfor2 = | lastagainst2 = Failand & Portbury | columns = 3 | column1 = Axbridge | matches1 = 28 | runs1 = 179 | bat avg1 = 17.90 | 100s/50s1 = -/- | top score1 = 47* | deliveries1 = 810 | wickets1 = 34 | bowl avg1 = 14.44 | fivefor1 = - | tenfor1 = - | best bowling1 = 3/8 | catches/stumpings1 = 3/- | column2 = 2012 | matches2 = 5 | runs2 = 0 | bat avg2 = 0.0 | 100s/50s2 = -/- | top score2 = 0 | deliveries2 = 162 | wickets2 = 4 | bowl avg2 = 12.75 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 2/17 | catches/stumpings2 = 1/- | column3 = 2013 | matches3 = 2 | runs3 = 47 | bat avg3 = - | 100s/50s3 = -/- | top score3 = 47* | deliveries3 = 54 | wickets3 = 1 | bowl avg3 = 68.00 | fivefor3 = - | tenfor3 = - | best bowling3 = 1/58 | catches/stumpings3 = -/- | bowled = 6 | %1 = 33.33% | caught = 2 | %2 = 11.11% | lbw = 1 | %3 = 5.56% | ro = | %4 = | hw = | %5 = | stu = 1 | %6 = 5.56% | no = 8 | %7 = 44.44% | bowled1 = 19 | %8 = 55.88% | caught1 = 13 | %9 = 38.24% | lbw1 = 2 | %10 = 5.88% | stu1 = | %11 = | date = 10 September | year = 2013 | source = ACC stats }} Ryan Llewellyn is a senior member of Cheddar Cricket Club & Axbridge cricket club. Ryan made his Axbridge debut vs Wedmore on 25th April 2010. On Saturday 26th June 2010, Ryan took his first five-for in his career for Cheddar 4ths at Wincanton Cricket Club with the figures 5/17. Former Clubs & Years *Cheddar C.C under 11s 2004 *Cheddar C.C under 13s Cavaliers 2005 *Cheddar C.C under 15s Cheetahs 2007-2008 *Cheddar C.C under 17s 2009-2010 *Cheddar C.C 4ths 2008-2010 (Disbanded) *Cheddar C.C 3rds 2008-Present *Cheddar C.C Friendly XI 2009-2010 (Disbanded) *Axbridge C.C 2010-2013 Axbridge Match Record Career Runs Top Parterships Batting Year by Year Opponents Record Home & Away Record Batting by postion Bowling Year by Year Opponents Record Home & Away Record Also See *[ Play Cricket Page] Category:Axbridge C.C Player Category:Club Cricketers Category:Cheddar C.C Player